ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Oda Belle's Academy Test
Oda Belle's Academy Test. (Completed). Riku Inuzuka: Riku stepped out of her apartment with Yomi following as she walked through the village heading into the academy building since she was messaged to give a test to one of the students ready to try to become a genin. She walked in and picked up the clipboard to see who the next student was and saw the last name and blinked. “Oda eh? I wonder if she’s related to him?” She thought out loud as a small glow of pink covered her cheeks but was instantly hidden by the mask she was wearing. “Okay I got this one.” She said as she walked out of the academy into the playground as she stood there quietly waiting for the girl to show up to take her test. Belle Oda: The frail girl quickly rushed on her feet, running a wee bit late for her own testing. Oh dear… oh dear oh dear! she thought to herself as she tightened her mask up a bit and fixed her loose pigtails. A typical girl on the go. Upon arrival, she looked upon a tall woman dressed in black; a mask as well. An idealistic image for an aspiring student. She'd offer a smile, hidden behind her own covering. "I--I am sorry I am.. late Ma'am.." 'she lully spoke, coming to slow her running pace to a quick canter, trying to make herself seem less nervous then she already was. Riku Inuzuka: She would see the girl approaching as she spoke to her about running late as she simply responded. '“It’s no problem at all really. Welcome to your academy test where you will be tested over the things you have learned while you were in the academy. So are you ready to begin?” She asked as she sat on her dog’s back waiting for some sort of response from the girl. Belle Oda: With a simple bat of her eyes, she'd look to her and her canine companion. With ease, she'd give the woman a determined nod and quickly sat herself onto the floor.' "Y--Yes Ma'am.." '''she nodded, coming to hug her legs close to herself. Under the assumption, she was going to be tested verbally, she awaited anxiously for the woman to proceed. An eager mind for such a young girl. '"Ma'am.. B--Before we begin, can I say that I hop I do well.. a--and I'm a bit nervous. I-- I know admitting to such weakness is frowned upon but.. it's a step in the correction direction, correct?" Her voice was hushed, allowing herself to look up to the older woman with her glass like blue eyes. Riku Inuzuka: '“Well nervousness is quite normal for anyone. I was nervous too.” '''She said smiling with understanding as she would then speak up. '"First of all Belle I need you to define Auto hitting, Meta gaming, God Mod and OP and give an example of each one and why each are wrong.” She would say as she held her clipboard up as she waited for the young girl to answer the question that the Inuzuka girl asked. Belle Oda: She nodded a bit, coming to think for a moment before she let loose her answer. "In order, Auto hitting is defined at attacking and succeeding without another persons consent. In other words; me coming up to my friend and just decapitating them with no permission, no warning, just on the spot attack with my desired result. Meta-gaming is an exam of taking something from an out of character stand point and bringing it into the role-play and saying you knew it in the role-play. An example of this would be if I was told by you that I was going to be given a promotion to a higher rank, out of characterly, and than taking it and implementing it in characterly without it actually happening and saying it already happened. God modding is the one way street of role-play where a player thinks they are the all mighty deity and expect everything to happen their way and only their way. It also ties in with Over powered, OP, where the player has these abilities where basically they can do as they want when they please. So, an example of both would be if I were to create this persona where I was the daughter of god and I could smite and kill anyone in a single touch. These are all wrong because they create a drama filled environment for all role-players and brings a big disadvantage to everyone else and leaves the Roleplay dry and less fun for everyone." 'She nodded happily. Riku Inuzuka: Riku would listen to the girl’s answer as she nodded seeming impressed by the young Oda girl’s answer and of course she was right so she would mark that down on the clip board as she would move on to the next procedure which was the clone technique as she would look to the girl. '“Alright now I need you to perform the clone technique and show me two accurate clones of yourself.” She would then wait for the girl to do as told as she watched carefully making sure the girl was using the correct seals and was doing the technique correctly. Belle Oda: She furrowed her brows a bit, a weakness in her testing score was a bout to begin. A small sign escaped her lips as she stood up and paced for a moment, trying to remember the hand signs. Oh the horrible hand signs. She shook her head a bit and came to use her breathing techniques to try and keep herself calm. "I..I warn you.. it's not perfect.." she spoke hushly, coming to try and do her hand signs at a decent pace; one that let her fix any mistakes on the way. Her hands clasped together and thus it began. The first attempt at the ram seal. she slipped her right hand up and rested her pinky and the next finger against her curled left hand. With this, her middle and index; on both hands remained straight up and pressed against on another. Forming the ram hand seal. From this step and moved to the Snake, clapping her hands together and twining the fingers together firmly. Almost like she was holding anthers hand. She passed a moment, coming to think what the last seal was before she shook her hands and tried it again, repeating the first two seals and adding the third one, Tiger. She'd clutch her hands together and made and a frame tower with her index fingers and smiled as she spoke no words. From this, the first clone popped up, not perfect, but just enough for her to smile as she retraced her steps and did a second time, even a third to try and make it perfect. She'd look to Riku and smiled beneath her mask, offering her a small worried look. It wasn't perfect, but there were clones at her side. Riku Inuzuka: Riku watched as the girl did the simple hand seals and performed the clone technique as she seemed nervous as she did so. She would examine the clones evaluating the appearance of each looking for any mistakes as she started writing on the clipboard on the clone’s appearances. After she finally finished taking notes she would nod as she spoke up again.' “Next I want the Transformation Technique change into my appearance.” '''She would say as she awaited the girl to answer holding the clipboard ready to evaluate the technique as she waited. Belle Oda: Things were beginning to get a little bit rough on the poor girl. Her consistent weakness coming into play. Though, from the looks of it, the Grader was not looking for speed at the current time. With another deep breath, she'd bring her tense hands together and began to do her hand seals once more. In her mind, the seals played like a video, as if she watched the seals in a slower motion to try and make sure hers were on cue. First came the Dog. Her delicate hands came to fumble a moment as her right hand was made into a fist and the left laid flat over top of it; as if it was a small game of rock, paper, scissors. Easy enough, she moved on forth. The next symbol was rather fun for her. The Boar. Her hands made a closed 'u' like shape and flipped upside down and simply pressed against one another; offering the symbol of her liking. Once more, the ram came into play; using the key memory to remind her it was the first one she did in the last technique. With at the repetitive pattern, she made the hand seal of the boar and smiled to the woman, offering no words as a cloud of smoke pluffed up and shaped the young girl into an adult shape. From tip to toe, she appeared to sprout into the very person before her. It was like a mirror, mostly. She'd stand nearly the same height as the woman before her, flaunting off the physic she bared and the curves that followed. The attire was rather simple. A set of go go like whit boots that accommodated a lighter black set of leggings to settle under the grey toned skirt that hugged her hips. The top was a loose sweater and a scarf to accommodate it. But what struggled the most was the eyes colour on the woman's face. The technique seemed to not pick up on the clear like hue that the woman had; allowing it to be flawed in the practice. Inexperianced a little but a tough try for the Oda girl. Riku Inuzuka: Riku would examine the transformation even though the eyes were not quite right she saw no other true mistakes it was like a mirror image minus the eyes which was understandable as she started writing down the mistake as she took notes on the technique. The next part she would go into would be genjutsu so she would speak out to the girl talking to her. '"Next I need you to explain how to release a genjutsu if you were ever caught in one."' Belle Oda: It took her a brief moment, coming to think things through. With a moment of silence to pass, she'd snap her fingers and offer a bit of a lingered thought. '"Well.. the ideal logic is to dispel the move. But that is if you know it is coming… So the more realistic approach would be to inflict pain upon ones self like stabbing yourself in the leg or arm. Anything of the likes. You want to snap yourself back into the reality of it and not get lost in the fake pain of the genjustu.." She'd pause, coming to place her hand on her arm and pinched it to provide a safe showing of inflicting pain. '''"Like so~". Riku Inuzuka: She would look at her and blink as she spoke lightly. "You are semi correct there. What you would do is disrupt the flow of your own chakra never try to hurt yourself we would prefer not to have genin stabbing themselves". She would then move to the next question. "How can you tell that you are trapped in a genjutsu?" 'She asked as she would use the question to distract the girl as she would flip a handseal quickly and quietly attepting to trap the girl in a genjutsu as the area wouldn't change but several wolves would start to surround her with dark red eyes that would speak in Riku's voice as she spoke. Belle Oda: She'd allow her eyes to widen a moment, looking around her at the mass illusion. She was caught quite off guard and came to squat low to the ground and tugged on her hood. She hide herself a bit before she glanced towards the ground a moment and gasped faintly. She felt afraid and unsure at the moment. Though, with her state currently, she'd come to take in the idea of keeping herself calm. The anxiety of this test getting to her. She was an easily startled person, but she was not going to let the worse get the best f her. She'd eye the wolves, slightly, trying to take in small details of them. At the untrained eye, she'd quickly turn her attention to their paws; her eyes always wandered to peoples feet. This is when she picked up a small clue '"W--Well… F--For starters.. You'd be in a slight state of shock.. a--another sign would be the amount of abnormalities; like lack of shadows on the creations a--and the colour of their chakra.." She nodded a bit, coming to look for Riku; hoping to see her. "A--also.. only certain user can see this Genjutsu.. I think?". She felt helpless, her index and thumb coming to pinch at her arm and her eyes falling tightly shut. Her attempt to keep herself focused on the test and not the trickery before her.' "I--I know I--I am not the fastest o--or the bravest.. b--but.. I do have an eye for detail.. i--it comes with having to sit back and be relaxed.." '''She nodded, coming to slowly raise herself up; standing once more. She'd tremble in the stance and simply looked around once more. With this, she'd rush forth in a mild attempt to pass by the wolves; not the brightest escape idea in the box. Riku Inuzuka: Riku would notice that the girl had not yet recovered from her genjutsu as she spoke again as she would see the wolves talking in her voice.' "Correct but what are some examples of this?"' She would ask as she waited and watched for the girl to answer hoping that this time the girl would realize that she was in a genjutsu and would try to release it from herself. Belle Oda: She began to feel hopeless, unsure of herself in this situation. Her initial reaction was to keep pinching herself when really, all she needed to do was be calm. She stopped in her steps, coming to clasp her hands together in a prayers stance. With this, she'd come to close her eyes and deeply inhaled the air through her nostrils and held her breath a moment. In her mind, she counted; One- one thousand, two- one thousand, up to seven. Upon the last count, she'd exhaled through her mouth and continued the pattern. She desired to enter her more meditative state. '''Calm and peaceful. One must remember this..' ''she thought to herself, remembering her mothers words as she kept herself balanced and still. '"Chakra flow is based on rushing your body to do its best, to recharge and disrupt the flow.. you must be still, calm, and relaxed. Fear pumps your mind and thus the flow is consistent…"' Riku Inuzuka: Riku would see the girl start to break loose from the genjutsu as she released the handseals marking down her reaction and answers on her clip board she would then pull out a set of three senbon as she would walk over and hand them to the girl as she spoke and pointed to the tree that was 20 feet away.' "Last thing is i need you to properly hold these senbon and throw them to hit that tree."' Belle Oda: She was rather relaxed, allowing herself to softly smile in her meditative. She had forgotten this state was so sooting and just mind settling. A refresher; like one would when they napped. She was soon broken out of this relaxed mode when Riku handed her the three senbon. This was something she remembered with ease. She took the senbons and placed them between her fingers; between her index and middle, middle and and fore, and fore and pinky. With the instructions set, she'd quickly bring herself into the proper stand and smiled happily. With a flick per senbon, she'd let them do their work. Each once was flicked to the Tree Twenty-feet off in the distance. Of course, the aim was not spot on, it was still a hit. They were a bit spread on the trunk of the tree, but it was an effort none the less. Riku Inuzuka: Riku would watch the girl make a stance holding the senbon in the position as she sent them flying at the tree and hearing the sound of the hit of the metal against wood. She would then go to retreve the senbon as she would return them to her pouch before setting the score and tallying her final points up. She did well none the less so she spoke up looking at the girl carefully. '"Congrats Belle Oda you have completed and passed the exam."' Belle Oda: She paused a moment, taking in the good news. With this, she'd look over to Riku and tugged her mask down; for the first time in a long while. Her lips were curled into a bright smile, allowing herself to leap forth and attempt to hug Riku in delight.' "O--Oh my goodness~ I--I am so happy! T--Thank you so..sooo much!"'''